one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Lilac
Mario vs Lilac is ZackAttackX's fifty-first One Minute Melee. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Freedom Planet! A follow-up of Carol Tea vs Luigi - the stars of the show now collide! Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Mushroom Kingdom - Super Mario Bros. After the events of Carol vs Luigi, Mario was now out for revenge. He bared his fists at the young dragon, who cracked her knuckles before dashing for the plumber. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT Lilac immediately ran towards Mario, but the plumber swung his right leg around and punted the dragon in the stomach, knocking her back. He then jumped in with a haymaker which Lilac rolled away from, striking back with her own flurry of kicks, then sending him into the air with a Rising Slash. While airborne, Mario spun and activated his Hammer Mario power up. He then began tossing hammers down towards Lilac, who dodged to the side, swatting some away with her hair. Then Mario dropped down and slugged Lilac in the chest with another hammer, blasting her across the terrain. Mario then began to bury Lilac under a collection of hammers, but the young dragon used her Dragon Cyclone ability to shake them off, sending them scattering, even clonking Mario once or twice with some of the flying hammers. Lilac used this distraction to rush towards the plumber and leap into the air, striking him with a Dive Kick before grabbing him and tossing him behind her. Mario rolled down the grassy terrain, but stood up moments later with a Fire Flower activated. He pelted Lilac with fireballs before punching her in the face with a haymaker, planting her into the ground. Mario then grabbed Lilac by the scruff of her neck and headbutted her three times before the young dragon shook him off with a Dragon Cyclone. As Mario bounced back, he began to summon a large amount of pyrokinetic energy, and Lilac knew it was now or never. She took off like a bullet with her Dragon Boost, looking to strike before Mario could attack. Too late! Mario cast the Mario Finale at Lilac, who was forced to use Boost Cancel, leaping into the air to dodge the attack before descending with a leg drop, planting her ankle into Mario's head, stunning him. Lilac then resumed her Dragon Boost, blasting Mario towards where Luigi's unconscious body lay. Now both plumbers were down for the count! K.O! Lilac dropped to a knee panting for breath. Carol rushed over to Lilac and knelt beside her. "I mean, you did say it was gonna take a minute." she said, helping her up. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LILAC!Category:ZackAttackX Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Follow-Ups Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music